The Night Before and the Morning After
by CodeREDBazooka
Summary: Reid has a hangover. Part II of Sweet Tea Vodka.


**The Night Before and the Morning After**

**By**

**CodeREDbazooka**

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, but I'm willing to offer up to-... The ten dollars and thirty five cents I have in my wallet to purchase it. Any takers? CBS? Hello. Okay, ten dollars and fifty cents, but not a penny more.

Note: Geez, you guys are pushy. Sequel to **Sweet Tea Vodka** and features hungover!Reid for your enjoyment.

* * *

><p>Reid woke up suddenly with a rather ferocious headache and tried to bury his face farther into the pillow. The alarm clock that was blaring loudly from the bed side table only added to the pounding in his head. With a groan, his hand flopped out from under the covers and blindly fumbled to turn off the annoying machine. It took a few tries, but the incessant beeping stopped abruptly. Sighing, Reid lifted his head, immediately regretting the decision as the insistent sunlight of seven o'clock in the morning metaphorically punched him in the face. Shutting his eyes firmly, Spencer rolled over and flopped spread eagled on his bed. His mouth tasted like vinegar with an unpleasant sweet tang. His body ached in weird places, he was freaking <em>starving<em>, his head hurt his eyes hurt and he really, really, _really_ needed some coffee.

_So... this is a hangover. _

It was just as unpleasant as Spencer had suspected.

Sitting up gingerly, Reid looked around and a look of confusion flitted across his features. What _had _happened last night? He remembered Morgan driving him home. He remembered ranting about the human brain and how alcohol affected memory. He remembered the rain and-

"Oh my god."

Apparently his memory had _not _been affected adversely by the alcohol he had consumed, because several very vivid recollections of what had happened last night suddenly rushed into his brain. Flashes of being pressed firmly into the sheets, of lips and hands and tongues, of heated groans and moans and words smeared messily against skin. Morgan hovering over him and just smiling. Sloppy kisses and arching bodies. And, Jesus, the things Morgan had _said. _Reid wasn't sure if he should be surprised the Derek had a dirty mouth.

Reid blinked a few times and looked around his room. He remembered cleaning up afterwards. And he remembered putting on pajamas, because he loathed sleeping in the nude. He also remembered Morgan's warm body pressing up against his, before he fell asleep almost instantly.

But Morgan was nowhere to be found. The shirt Reid had pulled off of him and tossed was no longer draped over the lamp where it had landed. The discarded work shoes weren't by the door where they'd been kicked off.

Reid felt a sudden nervousness flood into his stomach and his throat constricted. He had been drunk. He had been very, very drunk. And though he could remember what had happened last night after Morgan drove him home, he could not deny that it was fuzzy and he had defiantly not been in control of his emotions and actions. He wasn't even sure what had started everything. One moment he had been trying to get out of the car, the next they were stumbling inside and tugging at each other's clothes.

What is this whole thing was a mistake? Reid really had no idea if Morgan was even interested in anything more than a one night stand, and the fact that they had just slept together would complicate their working relationship. Reid really liked Morgan, as a co-worker, a person and a friend, and he loathed to see their relationship ruined by, well for lack of a better term, drunken sex.

Reid groaned miserably, pushed his hair out of his eyes and stumbled upright. He stalked to the bathroom, in desperate need of a shower and a toothbrush. Glancing at the mirror, Reid let out an unhappy whimper. He looked like hell. The dark rings around his eyes had multiplied over night, his hair was an impenetrable rat's nest and he had a massive purple and green hickey smeared on his collar bone. Thank god he wore button up shirts, otherwise there would have been no way for him to cover up a love bite that dark.

Reid showered quickly, because the harsh light of the bathroom hurt his head and the patter of the water on the tile was doing nothing to help. He managed to unsnarl his hair, before trotting into his room to grab a clean set of clothes. He wasn't sure how to feel about Morgan's absence. He was upset and he was kind of mad. However he knew that, in all honesty, it was probably for the best. Their line of work with difficult and time consuming. It didn't take someone with an IQ of 187 to see the success rates of romantic relationships under those conditions.

Stumbling downstairs, Reid made a beeline for the coffee maker, in need of some caffeine right the hell now.

"Morning pretty boy."

Reid froze, and backtracked. Peering out of the kitchen and into the living room, he saw Morgan sitting on the couch leafing through the newspaper.

"I already made coffee."

"Oh." Reid said, walking slowly over and sitting down. "Thanks."

Morgan shifted over and handed Reid the newspaper along with a mug of coffee. "You look like shit." He said casually, but he was smiling.

"Yeah." Reid grinned to himself, settling into the cushions. "I'm uh, I'm pretty hungover."

"I can tell." Morgan chuckled, reaching out a hand to smooth Reid's hair back.

Reid pressed into Morgan's hand and opened the paper. He still had a vicious head ache, and everything hurt, but as he felt Morgan kiss him on the forehead, Reid decided that he didn't really care.

* * *

><p>AND THAT NIGHT THEY HAVE WILD, KINKY SEX ON THE KITCHEN FLOOR.<p>

...What?

Here is your sequel ladies and gents. Please read and review and other such things. No flames, play night and et cetera.

XoXo

Code


End file.
